Take Five
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: The morning after Alfred and Arthur's honeymoon night.  Off-shot of And All That Jazz


The covers rustling stirred Alfred and he opened his eyes. I cursed inwardly, not meaning to wake him, and settled in beside him. He never opened his eyes, deciding it would be better smile and slide up against me. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest where I nuzzled against his soft skin. Then, he flipped the blankets over our heads so no light could seep into our sanctuary.

"Hi there," I mumbled.

"Hi," he breathed. Finally his eyes opened. They stared at me in that way that always makes my heart do flops in my belly. "Where did you go?"

"The bathroom, love." I caressed his face, watching as my fingers traced his skin.

He seemed so familiar to me by now. Just every inch of him. For years he had been my boyfriend, my lover, my beloved, and now, he was my partner; my husband. My hand twitched so that I could catch a glimpse of the ring that adorned my left hand. It had been there for less than twenty-four hours and yet I already had every detail of it memorized.

Alfred caught me staring at the ring and smiled. He took my hand and kissed it, and then kissed me. He kept his lips close to mine as he softly said, "Are you happy?"

"What a silly question to ask on this day," I replied with a chuckle. "Of course I'm happy. Are you, my love?"

Alfred hummed his reply, kissing me again. He sighed. "I don't think I could've asked for a more perfect day."

"It's only begun."

"I know…but it's the first day of the rest of our life together."

My face felt hot and heavy and I had to look down. The memories from the previous day, the vows, the dancing, the kisses, the congratulations and well wishes, and the white hue that was cast over everything, came flooding back to me. Then, last night and the hot touches, the sweaty kisses, the promises to never be apart as Alfred thrust into me, I screamed for him, and we held hands and came together followed soon after. Was this really the rest of my life?

"Alfred, when did you become so romantic…?" I asked, my words mumbled into Alfred's skin.

"Ah, because of you." He kissed the top of my head, stroking down my back. "All because of you. I'm all better because of you…"

I shook my head. "No. No, my dearest. You got better because of you. I was merely the catalyst."

Alfred pulled me back a bit and tilted my chin up to look at him. "But…ever since I met you… I feel so much stronger. So much better. Because…for the first time I wanted to protect someone. Really protect them. And…let them into my life. Tell them I was broken so that…they could fix me."

I smiled affectionately, feeling overcome by the love, and kissed Alfred on the nose. "Alfred… you fixed yourself. I only handed you the glue."

Alfred laughed a little bit and touched my face, keeping his hand against my cheek. He didn't object to my reply. "And then there's you… I remember when we met."

"You thought I was a girl."

"Well you had long hair."

I smacked his arm and he laughed and I pretended to be angry, but really I thought him adorable. And a dork. Well he was.

"But no, you were so focused on the rules," Alfred continued. "So set in your ways. And now look at you. Breaking all the rules. No one will recognize you at our ten year high school reunion."

"Yes, marrying a man, no less. The ultimate rule breaking any man could do." Somehow, this made me smile even more. "But…that's okay… I wanted to break the rules. I wanted to break everything. And like you, protect someone and let them into my life. I wanted you to know my secrets because I didn't think you'd betray me and share them with others."

At this, Alfred's face grew serious. His eyes looked a little colder, but it didn't feel like he was angry with me. Instead, it looked more like guilt had washed over him. His hold on me tightened just a little.

"I will never…ever lay a hand on you again," Alfred said sternly. "Ever. I won't hurt you and I…"

I grabbed at him as he trailed off, choking up with emotion. I tried to soothe him, smiling and looking in his eyes. "Alfred, that was years ago. I know you'll never hit me."

"No…I couldn't… I couldn't live with myself if I did…," he croaked.

"I know, my love, I know. And I hit you too, remember? I swore I would be the one man in your life to not hit you, and I did. But I know I won't ever again. But don't promise to not lay a hand on me. I like your hands on me."

Alfred managed a laugh. He pulled my face close and kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around him. We sighed into each other and I felt Alfred begin to shift. He propped himself up on one arm and hovered above me. His free hand stroked down my chin, neck, and rest just above my heart as he continued to kiss me.

I opened my mouth to gasp for air, and Alfred moved to my neck. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I will always love that man's mouth on my neck. Kissing it, licking it, biting it, sucking it. Oh, he always made me moan. I pressed my fingers into his shoulders, arching my neck and inhaling sharply at the teeth that grazed my artery.

"Oh…when you do that… I feel I can melt… I… _oh_…"

I could feel Alfred smiling. He released me and I fell back against the bed. "Haha! I love it when you melt!"

"Yes…," I panted. "Yes…I'm so warm and limp… like noodles."

Alfred wrinkled his nose. "Ew. I don't want noodles. …You're like chocolate."

"Yes. I'm chocolate."

Alfred licked his lips and resumed his dominance over my neck. I gasped out in pleasure, toes curling and legs squirming. My delight became apparent against Alfred's leg and he chuckled at the feeling.

"Excited? I thought you had melted," he whispered in my ear.

"I am both…"

Alfred licked my earlobe, and then moved back a bit. He seemed to be thinking. I wanted him to stop. You don't think when you're turning your husband on, you just do it. But then he looked at me with a devious smile. I wasn't sure if he was ready to ruin the mood or saturate me with it. I pushed up against him in hopes to persuade him to the latter.

"I want chocolate…" My eyes widened at his comment. He wasn't going to actually get up and get some, was he? "But… I want white chocolate. The best kind."

"I didn't know you liked white chocolate," I said.

Alfred shook his head and came down close to me again. "No… I need to have _your_ white chocolate."

_Oh. Well!_

I spread my legs as his tongue dipped into my mouth. My fingers scratched down his back in encouragement, and he broke our kiss. He littered my skin with nips and quick stops to suck at a certain spot, only to resume his journey down my body to my erection. His fingers skittered across the length only to settle on my ball sack where he teased it.

Then, his mouth was on me and he _sucked_. I groaned, head falling back against the pillow. I panted as I whispered Alfred's name. My head tossed at the feeling of his tongue wrapping around me and I noticed my ring on my finger. For some reason, I kissed it and then looked down at Alfred to watch him blow me. The erotic scene caused me to tense, and then cum.

I relaxed (melted) back against the pillow as Alfred finished lapping me up. He came up, lying across me, and smiled. "Yup, best chocolate in the world…"

"You… are… so stupid," I panted. That only made Alfred laugh, and he moved to my ears. I closed my eyes as he nipped at me.

"It's like you're my Easter chocolate bunny thingy."

I pushed him away and laughed loudly. "Easter chocolate bunny thingy?"

"Yeah! I already got the best part, now for the ears. Ya gotta eat the ears." Alfred resumed nibbling my ears and I giggled, feeling more like a child having his stomach tickled than my boyfriend romantically kissing my ears. "And then, there's, you know, the nose."

He kissed me on the nose. "And then, the eyes. Or for you, the eyebrows."

I smacked him on the shoulder, but he kissed my eyebrows nonetheless. Honestly, how embarrassing. He didn't mind; he only kissed my red cheeks.

"And then…there's this part… The other part that has the best chocolate."

Alfred stopped as he looked at my ring. I gasped, but then smiled. He kissed it once, twice, and then came for my lips, kissing me slow and deeply. He held me to him as if he would never let me go. And I never wanted to be anywhere else.

"So…if this is the start of our life together…what will we do?" I asked, kissing Alfred's neck.

"Well… we'll have a job like normal people, and we'll always be in love, and sometimes I'll bring home flowers, and sometimes you'll be angry, but we'll put on some jazz and dance and make love into the night."

"I like that," I mused. "I like that a lot. I like the fact we'll never be without jazz, or without love."

"And we'll never be without each other."

* * *

><p><em>Hoshiko2<em>'s cents: I woke up with this in my head one morning, so here you go. I hope you enjoyed this little revisit.


End file.
